The present invention relates to non-thermal pasteurization, sterilization or disinfection of a living-mammal-instillable liquid to destroy live pathogens living in the liquid.
Various methods of pasteurizing liquids such as liquid foods, fermentation broth, biological fluids, blood products, medicines, vaccines, etc., have been used for destroying live pathogens, including bacteria, viruses and fungi, living in the liquids. However, these methods typically generate heat during the pasteurization process to kill live pathogens. This heat may introduce impurities depending on the process and can also easily damage active components, ingredients or other desirable characteristics of the liquid, such as food nutrients and sensory attributes, including flavors, aromas and colors. If these products are thermally processed, they will become unacceptable or their commercial values will be greatly reduced. In the case of biological fluids, living cells may be altered or damaged. Therefore, a number of minimal thermal processes have been developed for some of these applications, including ultra-filtration, ozonation, pulsed ultraviolet light, irradiation, high hydrostatic pressure (HHP) and pulsed electric field (PEF) discharge.
Of these methods, PEF discharge has been shown to be very effective for killing bacteria within liquids. PEF discharge is considered to be one of the premier new technologies with a great potential of replacing thermal, chemical and other pasteurization and sterilization technologies for the treatment of liquid foods and pharmaceuticals. However, there are a number of drawbacks of the PEF discharge technology. For example, ohmic heating occurs during the PEF discharge, which causes the temperature of the liquid being treated to rise. Hence, a cooling system must be used in order to maintain the liquid at a low temperature. A significant amount of energy is wasted with unwanted heating and cooling of the liquid. Also, the requirement of a cooling system adversely increases the time required to treat the liquid. In addition, the PEF electrodes are immersed directly in the liquid. Since the electrodes contact the liquid, they are regarded as a major contamination source to the liquid due to oxidation of the electrodes during discharge. The electrodes must therefore be replaced regularly, which increases maintenance time and costs.
Improved methods of non-thermal pasteurization are desired for pasteurizing liquids without degrading the natural characteristics of the liquids.